How can I not love you?
by pgranger
Summary: La distancia hace el olvido... ¿¿¿o acrecenta el amor de dos amigos?... Harry y Hermione podrían confesarse lo que sienten a pesar de ellos mismos intentan ocultárselo
1. A World Without You

**Hola! Bueno, este es un one-shot... espero que les guste, lo escribí para un desafío en Paraíso, pero al parecer no me fue del todo bien :p... **

**Bueno, sólo espero que lo disfruten, recuerden, todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, a excepción de unos cuantos :p...**

**HOW CAN I NOT LOVE YOU?**

**Cap 1 A World Without you**

_I try to be so strong, I try to carry on, but since you left the sun don't seem to shine_

No sabía qué le gustaba más, si el invierno o el verano. Ya tenía tres años que se había graduado de Hogwarts y no debería preocuparse por eso, pues ahora podía ver a su familia cuando quisiera. Pero ahora era al revés, ya casi no veía a sus amigos y las únicas ocasiones en que lo hacía era en verano e invierno y eso comenzaba a preocuparle, pues sus visitas cada año eran más cortas.

A Ron lo veía ocasionalmente en la oficina, y sólo porque era laboralmente necesario. De vez en cuando se lo encontraba en su camino cuando iba con prisa a alguna reunión de última hora o cuando el pelirrojo iba retrasado a su trabajo.

Ese año lo vio antes de lo previsto, pues su hijo acababa de nacer.

Jamás se imaginó verlo casado, y menos como pap� y ahora era las dos cosas, un marido responsable y un cariñoso papá. Se había casado, un año después de su graduación, con Luna Lovegood.

Había sido demasiado extraño verlos comenzar a salir, porque Luna constantemente sacaba de quicio a Ron, pero la rubia, de una manera u otra, había logrado enamorarlo y se sentía incapaz de dejarla, hasta el grado de casarse con ella y ya haber formado una familia.

El pequeño Ronald apenas tenía unas semanas de nacido, pero no había perdido oportunidad de ir a visitarlos en uno de sus extraños días libres.

**_Flash Back _**

A penas comenzaba Noviembre y el invierno ya se hacía presente. Se reprochaba una y otra vez por no haberle hecho caso a Jess cuando le dijo que se pusiera otro suéter, pero ya era demasiado tarde para regresar a su casa, además, debía aprovechar aquella oportunidad, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo para ir a visitar al primer hijo de uno de los integrantes del famoso trío de Hogwarts.

Se detuvo frente a la cerca de una enorme casa y no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar del frío. Su amigo por fin había conseguido lo que tanto soñó, tenía una enorme casa en la cual podría criar a sus hijos y darles todo lo material que a él le había faltado.

Caminó por las lozas de piedra, que dirigían a la puerta de aquella casa, mientras se cerraba con ambas manos el abrigo, por la zona del pecho, intentando protegerse aún más del frío. Tenían un jardín enorme, el cual ya habían comenzado a adornar con motivos navideños.

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces y esperó en el porche rezando por no resfriarse, era lo peor que le podía pasar justo antes de tomar sus 10 días de vacaciones en el Ministerio de Magia. Si se enfermaba le quitarían esos días y no quería dejar de ver a sus amigos... necesitaba volverlo a ver.

– ¡Hermione!... no te esperaba hasta el fin de semana – la saludó un sonriente Ron.

Hermione sonrió temblando un poco – pensaba esperar hasta el fin de semana, pero me dieron la tarde libre y aproveche a venir... ¿Cómo están Luna y el bebé? – le preguntó intentando controlar el temblor de su quijada – ¿podríamos hablar adentro? – le preguntó sin poder controlar más el frío que sentía y Ron asintió un poco apenado.

Hermione entró rápidamente intentando refugiarse en el calor de la casa.

– ven... están aquí abajo... – dijo mientras la ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo, y Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse inmediatamente, deseando recuperar su abrigo para que no la viera en aquellas fachas, tenían cuatro meses sin verse y cuando por fin lo iban a hacer, ella se presentaba con la peor ropa que tenía.

Se pasó las manos varias veces sobre la falda y la blusa, esperando que así lograra verse menos vieja su ropa, e intentaba controlar el rubor de su rostro, pero el sólo pensar en la idea de verlo, la hacía sonrojarse de nuevo.

– ¡Hermione! –

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban en un fuerte abrazo. No sabía si emocionarse o desilusionarse al sentir el delgado cuerpo que abrazaba y ver el cabello pelirrojo que descansaba en los hombros de su amiga.

No tenía idea de cuándo había crecido tanto aquella pelirroja, todavía recordaba cuando la veía como una pequeña, y de un verano para otro ella había pasado a ser la pequeña.

– ?Cómo estás! – le preguntó Ginny emocionada, separándose de ella para observarla de arriba a abajo, esperando poder detectar algún cambio en su amiga – estás demasiado delgada... – le dijo con tono serio mientras observaba su delgada figura.

– no es nada... – le dijo sonriendo un poco apenada mientras buscaba con la vista a _"la señora de la casa"_, y la encontró sentada cerca de la chimenea con un pequeño bulto en brazos.

Se acercó a ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mientras observaba a Luna arrullar a su hijo, y lamentándose mentalmente el no haberlo encontrado esa noche ahí.

– Harry vino hace unas horas... –

Al escucharlo Hermione sintió como si le hubieran echado encima un cubetazo de agua fría, no sabía qué era peor, si haberse cruzado con él en el camino sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta o estar sin saber nada de él.

– él ya sacó su papelito del saco... ¡te toca a ti! – le dijo Ginny emocionada acercándose al sillón que estaba frente a ella y Luna, mientras Hermione negaba.

– no puedo creer que sigas con eso – le decía Hermione mientras se sentaba al lado de Luna para ver al pequeño Ronald – ¡está hermoso! – dijo sonriendo ampliamente al ver al pequeño, que, como buen Weasley, era pelirrojo, no podía ver sus ojos pues el bebé estaba dormido, pero no dudaba que fueran azules – se paree mucho a ti, Ron – le dijo sin apartar la mirada del bebé, hasta que Ginny se acercó a ella plantándole un saquito frente a ella.

– eres la última... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír mientras Hermione desistía a su rechazo por aquel juego muggle que tanto le gustaba a Ginny, y tomaba el último papelito que quedaba en el saco – bien... ¡revísalo! – la apremió al ver que sólo había sacado el papelito y no se había preocupado por abrirlo – tenemos que estar seguros de que lo revisaste – le dijo con desconfianza fingida mientras se daba vuelta para dejar el saco junto a sus cosas.

Hermione prefirió ahorrarse el pleito que se vendría si le llevaba la contraria a su amiga y desdobló desganada el papel.

_"¡Oh, Dios!"_

**_End _**

_I'm going crazy, I am missing you, baby_

_Can't imagine all I go through when I'm living in a world without you_

Al principio le había parecido genial la idea de irse a vivir a otra ciudad y ser un jugador de Quidditch profesional, pero con el tiempo; a pesar de ser un fanático de ese deporte; comenzaba a cansarse y a extrañar a sus amigos. Los veía sólo dos veces al año y en raras ocasiones los visitaba a mediados de semestre.

Sabía que ellos tampoco mantenían el contacto y eso le preocupaba, pues con el paso del tiempo se iban alejando más y más.

Y lo que más le pesaba era que poco a poco sabía menos de su amiga. Ron de vez en cuando le escribía o lo iba a visitar, pero ella no se comunicaba con él, y no la culpaba, sabía que estaba muy ocupada en su trabajo y que rara vez le daban algún día libre; y no dudaba que los pocos días libres los ocupaba en cosas realmente importantes para ella, talvez aprovechaba para visitar a su novio, hablar con su familia o simplemente descansar; pero no podía negarle a nadie que realmente la extrañaba, con cada día que pasaba la extrañaba más.

Necesitaba salir de aquella habitación, había sido mala idea no salir con el equipo a festejar su victoria, no era que no se llevara bien con ellos, era sólo que ya no se sentía bien en el equipo, extrañaba demasiado a sus amigos y esa habitación, por más elegante y grande que fuera, lo deprimía, sólo conseguí extrañarlos más... sólo la extrañaba más.

Y le dolía el hecho de haberse acostumbrado a recibir una llamada de ella, siempre que tenía algún partido, para saber qué tal le había ido y si no se sentía muy solo, demostrándole lo preocupada que estaba por él y lo mucho que le importaba todo lo que le pasaba, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, ella había disminuido las llamadas hasta hacerlas nulas, y temía tanto que eso se debiera a que ya no le interesaba o que hubiera alguien a quien quisiera más de lo que lo quería a él.

Y la culpa era de él, si se sentía así era sólo su culpa, sabía que jamás debió aceptar el reto que le habían puesto sus amigos.

**_Flash Back _**

Cuando los escuchó proponérselo le había parecido una idea estúpida, pero con el paso de los días la idea comenzaba a agradarle, no sabía porqué, pero el sólo pensar en eso lo hacía sonreír.

Hermione había sido su amiga por mucho tiempo, eran ya casi 7 años de amistad, y no lo supo hasta el día en que sus amigos le pusieron ese reto. La quería, no sólo como su amiga, la quería como mujer que era, le gustaba más de lo que él hubiera deseado, y no se había dado cuenta de cuándo había pasado eso.

Ella siempre había sido especial para él, y cómo no serlo si ella siempre había estado ahí, era su amiga y consejera, podía hablar de todo con ella sin preocuparse porque sólo le estuvieran siguiendo la corriente, sabía que ella siempre ponía toda su atención en lo que estaba diciendo, por más simple que pareciera. Y con Ron era diferente, también era su mejor amigo, pero con él sólo se la pasaban de broma en broma, también habían momentos serios y problemas que superaban juntos, pero con Hermione era completamente diferente.

– ¿Hermione? – preguntó al ver a una chica cargada de libros que se acercaba a él.

La chica se detuvo en cuanto Harry habló y no pudo evitar que un libro se le cayera, dejando ver sus ojos, provocando una sonrisa de Harry.

No lo dudaba, esa era la Hermione que le gustaba, la chava sincera y de un enorme corazón, que no se preocupaba por lo que el de a un lado pensara de su apariencia o de sus acciones.

– ¿a dónde llevas tantos libros?... – le preguntó mientras tomaba todos los libros de manos de Hermione – nos graduamos en menos de tres días¿para qué necesitas todo esto? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¡gracias!... – dijo aliviada mientras recogía el libro que se le había caído – convencí a Madame Pince de que me los prestara para estudiar en el verano... – le dijo mientras intentaba quitarle los libros a su amigo – ¡oh, vamos! Te aseguro que puedo llevarlos – le dijo logrando recuperar sólo tres de los más de 10 libros que llevaba.

– yo también puedo llevarlos... – le dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír – mejor dime¿para qué quieres estudiar en el verano, si ya nos vamos a graduar? – le dijo bastante confundido mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de su amiga.

Hermione le sonrió _"¡Dios, esa sonrisa!"_ – a mediados de Julio iniciaré mi curso de Auror – le decía mientras caminaban por el pasillo que dirigía al aula de _Transformaciones_ – aún sigo pensando que debiste seguir ese sueño... – le dijo con tono serio.

– lo sé... yo también lo he pensado, pero después de lo que pasó en la última batalla... creo que tuve suficiente de Aurores y Mortífagos... y con la oportunidad que me dieron los Appleby Arrows puedo olvidarme de todo eso... – le dijo Harry con calma, pero su tranquilidad no evitó que Hermione se preocupara por lo que acababa de decir.

– lo siento, Harry... ¡en verdad, no quería que te acordaras de todo lo que pasó... – le decía apenada, deteniéndose delante de él.

– ¡no te preocupes! – le dijo Harry sonriendo – sólo quiero olvidar por un tiempo lo que pasó – le dijo sosteniendo los libros con un solo brazo – además, tú eres la buena para esto... tu me enseñaste todo lo que sé – le decía sin dejar de sonreír, logrando que Hermione se sonrojara.

– ¡no digas tonterías! – le dijo Hermione sonriendo completamente sonrojada _"¡No puedo más!"_ – yo sólo... – decía, pero no pudo continuar hablando pues Harry se había abalanzado sobre ella acariciando su mejilla con su mano libre y acariciando sus labios con los suyos.

Jamás se creyó capaz de hacer algo así, era demasiado torpe para eso, pero Hermione tenía la culpa de todo, por su culpa él comenzaba a sentir más que amistad por ella y su sonrisa se le hacía irresistible. Y ahora su sabor lo embriagaba.

Hermione intentó separarse de él colocando sus manos en su pecho, pero no podía, había algo más, aparte de la fuerza de Harry, que se lo impedía.

Había intentado aventurarse dentro de la boca de su amiga, pero ella se lo impidió, estaba yendo demasiado aprisa. Acarició sus labios un par de veces más, mientras bajaba su mano de su cuello a su cintura acercándola más a él y sintiendo el leve temblor de su delicado cuerpo, logrando que Hermione comenzara a corresponder a su beso, dándole permiso de adentrarse a su boca, comenzó a jugar con su lengua y a disfrutar más de su sabor, provocando un débil gemido de su amiga.

En un intento de acercarse más a ella, con la única esperanza de sentirse más unido a su amiga, dejó caer los libros que tenía en la mano, haciendo que Hermione se separara rápidamente de él.

– ¡No, Harry!... – le dijo visiblemente asustada, con la respiración agitada y los ojos llorosos – no debiste... no debimos... – decía nerviosa, dando cortos pasos hacia atrás y Harry intentó acercarse a ella con la intención de explicarle todo lo que pasaba, el porqué de aquel beso, pero Hermione se lo impidió – no debió pasar... – le dijo con tono serio antes de alejarse de él con pasos apresurados.

**_End _**

Después de eso, Hermione había intentado evitarlo, hasta que se dio su inevitable encuentro en la cena de graduación y ahí le pidió y le hizo jurar que olvidaría lo que había pasado, y por más que le costara aceptarlo, tenía que admitirlo, su amiga tenía razón, las cosas podrían salir mal si iniciaban una relación, además, él no estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

Hasta ese momento.

Aún podía recordar el sabor de sus labios, todavía podía sentir sus manos sobre su pecho pidiéndole que se alejara pero a la vez que permaneciera junto a ella, y lo estremecía el sólo recordar el temblor de su cuerpo. Y se daba cuenta de que desde entonces había dejado de verla como su amiga... ¡había sido un tonto!.

_Shadows are falling all over town_

_Another night the blues got me down... __Oh misery!_

– ¡No puedes lamentarte por eso toda tu vida! – la reprendía Jess mientras desayunaban – no fue sólo tu decisión, él también lo quiso así – le decía con tono serio, observando a Hermione revolver su desayuno.

– ¡No tienes idea de lo bien que me hace sentir eso! – le dijo Hermione con tono sarcástico mientras se levantaba de su lugar – sabes... después de aquel beso me enteré que Seamus y Dean lo habían retado... – decía con tristeza mientras recogía sus trastes – llámame loca, pero yo no sentí ese beso como un simple "beso"... bueno, talvez estoy alucinando... – dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras le daba la mitad de su desayuno a su fiel Crookshanks.

– pues sí... tienes razón¡estás loca! – le decía Jess con tono molesto – debiste haberle dicho lo que sentías en lugar de salir corriendo! – la reprendía mientras la observaba salir de la cocina, pero enseguida volvió a entrar.

– ¿cómo querías que le dijera lo que sentía?... él sólo me besó... por primera vez no pude pensar en nada más... – decía entre enojada y dolida, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos – creo que todo el castillo sabía que yo lo quería desde hacía años... talvez por eso lo retaron Seamus y Dean... – le dijo sintiendo la primera lágrima rodar por su mejilla – y ahora tendré que volver a plantarme frente a él, como cada año, como si nada pasara... como si fuéramos los mismos buenos amigos de siempre... – dijo con tono irónico, evitando que las lágrimas siguieran fluyendo.

Jess negó en desacuerdo – sabes lo que pienso... jamás te voy a compadecer, porque en parte tienes la culpa... si Harry es como me lo has pintado¡ese tipo está enamorado de ti! – le dijo con tono serio, y Hermione intentó negar, pero la interrumpió – ¡No! Ahora no me salgas con eso de que Harry sólo te ve como una buena amiga... ¡además, todas sus fotos lo delatan!... ¡te ve como si estuvieras en un altar! – le decía mientras se acercaba a ella, quien negaba cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

– no... no me hagas pensar cosas que no son... ya es suficiente con haberle regalado mi primer beso sólo por un reto... – decía sintiendo las lágrimas inundar su rostro y cuando sintió los brazos de Jess rodearla por la espalda, se alejó rápidamente y corrió a refugiarse en su habitación, dispuesta a no salir de ahí en todo el día.

_Since he's been gone I ain't been the same_

_Guess It's all meant to be... for love to cause me misery_

Era su primer día de vacaciones y lo iba a aprovechar estando encerrada en su habitación toda la mañana y tarde, en lugar de salir a conseguir el regalo para su "amigo secreto". Pero no podía, eran demasiadas cosas, y por más que quisiera lo contrario, comenzaba a llegar al punto en el que empezaba a cansarse de esperar a que él notara algo, comenzaba a cansarse de esperar que él la quisiera.

Deseaba tanto sólo mandar el regalo disculpándose por no poder ir y no volverlo a ver, pero sabía que si hacía eso terminaría con todos sus amigos en su casa preocupados por su ausencia y eso era lo que menos quería.

Estaba acostada en su cama intentando olvidar aquel amor imposible, aquel beso, pero un recuerdo saltó a su mente.

_"¡Llegaré a tu casa en cuanto salgas de vacaciones para arreglar todo!"_

La voz de su mejor amiga resonaba en su cabeza produciéndole una punzada en el corazón, esa navidad se reunirían en su casa, pasarían más de la mitad de sus vacaciones ahí. Desde que se graduaron de Hogwarts habían acordado reunirse cada navidad o verano en casa de alguno de ellos, para recuperar todo el tiempo que habían estado separados, y ese año les tocaba llegar a su casa.

Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y se terminó de arreglar y ordenó un poco su habitación, al salir de ahí se dirigió al cuarto de Jess para preguntarle si se quedaría en la casa, pero el dormitorio estaba vacío, así que no perdió demasiado tiempo y arregló el cuarto de huéspedes; lo poco que se podía arreglar, pues ese cuarto nadie lo usaba; para después subir al ático y transformar un viejo sofá una cama matrimonial para Ron y Luna, y una mecedora en una cuna para el pequeño Ronald.

Conforme con el rápido aseo de las habitaciones, bajó a la cocina a preparar un poco de comida para ofrecerle a su amiga cuando llegara, pero no tuvo ni tiempo de abrir la puerta del refrigerador cuando sonó el timbre. Se dirigió a la puerta sin saber porqué se sentía nerviosa y al abrirla se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verdes que la hicieron flaquear por unos segundos.

Lo observó completamente sorprendida, mientras el chico le sonreía nervioso, mirándola directamente a los ojos, pero una voz los hizo romper su contacto visual.

– Hermione, nos... ¡oh, tienes visitas!... ¡Hola! – dijo Jess sonriendo ampliamente, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada – bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar... nos vemos más tarde – se despidió, no sin antes darle a Hermione un rápido beso en los labios, haciendo que todas las intenciones de Harry se desvanecieran.

Hermione observó a Jess alejarse, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer, pero de nuevo una voz rompió el silencio.

– ¡Hola, Hermione! – la saludó Ginny sonriendo ampliamente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – ¿oye, quién era ese chico tan guapo? – le preguntó antes de entrar a la casa con un par de cajas en brazos.

Hermione volteó a ver a su amiga y enseguida volteó a ver a Harry – ehm... pasa... – le dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse, y el chico entró sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Cerró la puerta con nerviosismo intentando encontrar una forma de explicar lo que acababa de pasar, pero la actitud de Harry le quitaba cualquier oportunidad que tuviera, ella buscaba su mirada y él le rehuía fingiendo ayudar a Ginny u observar algún adorno de la casa.

– no me has contestado... – le dijo Ginny sin dejar de sonreír, mientras sacaba los adornos navideños que llevaba en las cajas – ¿quién era ese chico guapo que se despidió de ti? – le preguntó volteándola a ver con una mirada ansiosa.

Hermione la observó nerviosa – Jess es... – decía, pero Harry la interrumpió.

– esta foto es de la navidad de sexto año¿verdad? – le preguntó observando una foto donde estaban él, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny y Malfoy. Luna era abrazada por Ron, mientras él, de vez en cuando le daba un beso en la sien, haciéndola sonreír; Ginny y Malfoy estaban tomados de la mano, pero el Slytherin constantemente intentaba salir de la foto mientras Ginny lo reñía; y Harry abrazaba a Hermione por detrás, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica, ambos sonreían ampliamente.

– eh... sí... – le respondió Hermione totalmente confundida – eh... yo... ¡Harry, no! – le pidió al ver que había tomado una foto en la que estaban ella y Jess en una fiesta a la que el chico la había invitado.

_Tell me why does my Herat make a fool out of me_

_Seems It's my destiny... for love to cause me misery_

– parece que se la estaban pasando muy bien... – le dijo Harry con tono despectivo – supongo que te gusta más ir a fiestas con él que con nosotros... – le reclamó mientras volvía a dejar la fotografía en donde estaba, pero poco le faltó para ponerla completamente volteando hacia la pared.

– Harry, no es eso... Jess me invitó y... – decía Hermione intentando explicarle desde la foto hasta lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos en la puerta de su casa, pero Harry volvió a interrumpirla.

– no podías negárselo... lo sé... él es muy especial para ti¿no? – le decía con enojo mientras seguía observando las fotos.

– ¡es tan especial como ustedes lo son para mi! – le dijo Hermione comenzando a cansarse de la actitud de Harry, mientras tomaba la foto que el ojiverde acababa de dejar.

– ¡ahora nos comparas con alguien a quien seguramente acabas de conocer! – le decía Harry cada vez más enojado, pero sin voltear a ver a su amiga.

Hermione lo observó enojada – ¡tiene años que lo conozco! – le dijo con tono serio y Harry le iba a contestar, pero alguien más los interrumpió.

– ¡que bonita forma de volver a ver a mis amigos! –

Ron estaba parado en la entrada a la sala, observándolos con una amplia sonrisa, y hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta que la menor de los Weasley también los observaba sonriendo.

Harry intentó sonreír y se acercó a saludar a su amigo mientras Hermione los observaba aferrando la foto por el marco, intentando calmar su enojo.

– les preguntaría cómo están, pero por lo que vi, parece que muy bien – les dijo Ron sin dejar de sonreír, acercándose a su amiga para saludarla – tu casa es muy bonita – le dijo observando a su alrededor – no dejes que te saque de quicio... sólo está actuando como un tonto... – le dijo en susurro mientras la abrazaba y Hermione lo observó confundida, pero la ignoró completamente – Luna les manda saludos... no puede salir de la casa hasta dentro de unos días, así que no podremos quedarnos hasta noche buena – les informó mientras se sentaba en el elegante sillón individual que estaba frente a la chimenea.

Harry y Hermione lo observaron bastante sorprendidos – entonces sólo... yo... Ginny tampoco va a quedarse... – dijo Harry dirigiéndole miradas preocupadas a su amigo, pero el chico volvió a ignorar aquellas miradas significativas que le dirigían sus amigos.

– no, pero tu sí... a menos que quieras quedarte en un hotel... Luna y yo estamos demasiado ocupados con el bebé y dudo que quieras quedarte con Ginny... – le dijo dirigiéndole una corta mirada burlesca a su hermana, pues Harry siempre se quejaba; tanto como él; cuando iban a casa de Ginny, pues vivía con Malfoy.

Harry intentó argumentar, pero nada salía de su boca, él no podía quedarse en una casa sólo con Hermione, sería demasiada tentación, pero estaba olvidando algo... o más bien a alguien.

– yo no quiero ser una molestia... – dijo con tono serio, sin atreverse a voltear a ver a su amiga.

– no eres una molestia... si lo deseas puedes quedarte... – le dijo Hermione con tono amable, volviendo a dejar la foto sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

Harry le dirigió una corta mirada, sin darse cuenta que ya estaba sonriendo, volvía a ver a la Hermione que tanto quería, volvía a escuchar la dulce voz de la chica que tantas veces le había quitado el sueño, tantas noches en vela; desde sus años en el colegio hasta ese momento; sólo recordándola.

Y Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir la mirada de su amigo y verlo sonriendo hacia ella. No entendía cómo podía cambiar todo de un segundo a otro, primero peleaba con ella y ahora le sonreía. Pero aquella tonta discusión había perdido toda importancia al volver a ver su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tantos suspiros le había robado y que tantas veces había logrado que perdiera su concentración causándole muchos problemas.

– ¡Muy bien! Entonces en eso quedamos... – dijo Ron sin dejar de sonreír mientras se levantaba del sillón, recibiendo miradas confundidas de sus amigos – ¿Dónde está tu cocina? – le preguntó asomándose al pasillo que dirigía al recibidor y las escaleras.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír – no cambias¿verdad? – le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él, y Ron la rodeó por los hombros.

– ¡oh, sí! Yo sí he cambiado, aunque no lo crean ya maduré, es sólo que el hambre nadie me la quita – dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba al lado de su amiga alejándose de la sala.

Harry los observó alejarse sintiéndose vacío, cada que la veía partir; aunque fuera sólo a otra habitación; era lo mismo, sentía como si la fuera a perder para siempre, y eso le dolía más que nada. Pero no se sentía capaz de poder hacer nada al respecto, ella ya tenía su vida hecha y él no quería llegar a revolver su vida perfecta.

– ¿porqué no la dejaste explicar quién era Jess? – le preguntó Ginny en susurro acercándose a él.

– era más que obvio quién es ese tipo... y yo no tengo intenciones de sufrir por gusto – le dijo Harry con tono serio mientras sacaba un pequeño pino de una de las cajas y lo puso en el rincón de la sala que estaba al lado de la entrada a la misma – _Engorgio_ – dijo apuntando al árbol, que enseguida creció quedando por varios centímetros más alto que él.

– ¡tú sigues sufriendo por gusto! – le dijo Ginny con tono molesto, sin preocuparse por moderar su voz.

– ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione entrando a la sala, recibiendo una mirada completamente sorprendida de su amigo – ¿tienes problemas, Harry? – le preguntó visiblemente preocupada, mientras se acercaba a él.

Harry negó nervioso – no pasa nada... Ginny inventa cosas... – le dijo intentando parecer sincero, pero de antemano sabía que difícilmente podía engañar a Hermione, talvez le podía ocultar cosas, pero engañarla¡jamás!. Y el verla tan preocupada por él dificultaba más las cosas.

– está bien... si... si no quieres decirme qué es lo que pasa, yo lo entiendo... – le dijo Hermione observándolo dolida. Ella no era nadie para exigirle nada, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido eso, si él no le quería decir lo que tenía, ella no podía obligarlo. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las cajas que había llevado su amiga, para comenzar a adornar el arbolito de navidad.

Harry la observó sintiéndose culpable, no quería hacerla sentir excluida; a pesar de haberse enterado, de aquella manera, que tenía pareja; pero no podía decirle que actuaba como tonto celoso porque la quería más de lo que él mismo quisiera.

Intentando ignorar aquel incidente, todos se dedicaron a adornar el árbol con colores plateado y azul, ya fueran moños o esferas, todo era en esos colores, al igual que las lucecitas. Minutos después de que habían comenzado a arreglar todo, Ron regresó con un gran emparedado y un vaso de limonada, que comía mientras los observaba trabajar o veía las fotos que tenía Hermione.

– ¿quén es ete ico? – le preguntó Ron con la boca llena, mientras tomaba la misma foto que había visto Harry, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara completamente al recordar la discusión que había tenido con Harry casi una hora antes.

– es Jess... – le dijo hablando casi en susurro, sin atreverse a apartar su mirada de la esfera plateada que acababa de colgar.

Ron la observó confundido – ¿Jess?... ¿ese quién...? – decía desorientado, pero se detuvo al recordar algo – ¡oh, es Jess! – dijo sonriendo de nuevo, logrando captar inmediatamente la atención de Harry; quien lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido¿cómo podía nombrarlo con tanta alegría siendo que estaba más que enterado de lo que sentía por ella?.

– ¿lo conoces? – le preguntó Harry aún frunciendo el entrecejo, apartándose del árbol con la excusa de tomar los adornos que quedaban en el sillón.

Ron asintió sin dejar de sonreír – es un chico que trabaja en el departamento de deportes... es bastante raro, porque es Muggle, pero es muy inteligente – le decía sin apartar la vista de las demás fotos.

– ?un muggle en el ministerio! – le preguntó Harry bastante sorprendido, al punto de parecer molesto por aquello, aunque no era el hecho de que el chico fuera sólo un muggle, el problema era que Jess era la pareja de SU Hermione.

La castaña lo volteó a ver bastante molesta – ¿qué tiene de malo que sea un muggle? – le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo mientras se levantaba de la alfombra, recibiendo una mirada apenada de Harry; que había olvidado completamente que los papás de Hermione eran muggles, al igual que había olvidado que su mamá era hija de muggles, por aquel arrebato de celos; – ¡el es un gran chico!... ¡no importa que sea un muggle! Puedo asegurarte que es mucho más inteligente que muchos magos que conozco – le decía bastante enojada mientras Harry la observaba sorprendido, pero al escuchar los halagos que le hacía a Jess, no pudo evitar ponerse más celoso.

– cómo yo¿no? – le preguntó cambiando su mirada sorprendida por una ofendida – ¡para lo único que serví fue para matar al desgraciado ese¡para que todos estuvieran tranquilos y tú te pudieras venir a vivir con el muggle ese! – decía bastante enojado.

– ¡no digas tonterías! – lo reprendió Hermione intentando controlar su enojo, aunque en su mirada ya se notaba lo enojada que estaba – y por favor deja de referirte a él como si ser muggle fuera algo horrible¡estás peor que Malfoy! – decía sin poder controlar el tono enojado de su voz – ¡a demás¿porqué te molesta tanto que él viva conmigo! – le preguntó parándose delante de él con las manos en la cintura.

Harry la observó sorprendido, intentando encontrar las palabras para contestarle, deseando poder gritarle que la quería, que se estaba muriendo de celos sólo de saber que eran novios y no quería imaginarse qué tan lejos podrían ya haber llegado si vivían en la misma casa.

– ¡muy bien!... supongo que has de creer que no merezco hacer mi vida... que no merezco tener más amigos que ustedes¡pues quiero decirte que estás muy equivocado!... ¡tengo tanto derecho como tú de hacer mi vida! – decía levantando cada vez más la voz mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – tengo derecho a ser feliz... – le dijo bajando la voz, mientras comenzaban a correr lágrimas por sus mejillas, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

– Hermione... yo... – decía Harry intentando disculparse por todo lo que había dicho, pero Hermione le impidió acercarse siquiera a ella y la vio alejarse de la sala justo como cuando la había visto alejarse de él en el pasillo de _Transformaciones_.

Harry volteó a ver a sus amigos bastante preocupado, intentando que le dijera qué hacer, pero ambos pelirrojos lo ignoraron completamente, fingiendo su atención en otras cosas, aunque Ron no lo podía engañar, alcanzaba a ver su rostro completamente rojo, sabiendo que estaba enojado con él.

– ve a hablar con ella... – le dijo Ron entre dientes, intentando controlar sus deseos de golpearlo por ser tal idiota. Y Harry lo observó confundido.

– ve a hablar con ella, no a reclamarle – le dijo Ginny con tono serio – ella tiene razón en muchas cosas – lo reprendió sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, y Harry asintió saliendo de la sala.

Pero no sabía a dónde ir, Hermione podía estar en cualquier parte de la casa, en cualquier sitio que talvez jamás encontraría él. Y aún no sabía en donde buscarla, pero sus piernas ya lo habían llevado hasta la planta alta, caminó por el pasillo y tocó un par de veces la primera puerta que vio, pero al no escuchar respuesta entró a la habitación, pero esta estaba vacía; aunque eso no evitó que se sorprendiera, había varios afiches de Quidditch pegados en las paredes, supuso que Hermione había preparado ese cuarto para él pensando que aún era un fanático del Quidditch, sin saber que su única afición era pensar en ella.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

Salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a la siguiente habitación esperando ahí encontrar a su amiga. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces y pudo escuchar cómo caía algo al piso, aunque la alfombra había amortiguado el sonido.

– ¿quién? –

Escuchó la voz débil de Hermione al otro lado de la puerta, deseando más que nunca que le abriera, quería disculparse con ella por todo lo que le había dicho.

– ¿quién? – volvió a preguntar Hermione, pues Harry aún no le contestaba.

– !Hermione! – dijo Harry con tono ansioso – por favor, déjame entrar... – le decía suplicante, pero Hermione no le contestó y tampoco le abrió la puerta. Entendía que estuviera enojada con él, se había portado como un verdadero tonto, pero quería arreglar las cosas con ella, si no podía tener una relación con ella, por lo menos quería conservar su amistad.

Esperó un rato a que le abriera, no quería molestarla más, pero tampoco quería dejar las cosas así, necesitaba hablar con ella y suplicarle, si era necesario, que lo perdonara, que él jamás había querido gritarle ni hacerla enojar, necesitaba decirle que la quería demasiado como para concebir la vida sin ella.

– ¡Hermione...! – le volvió a hablar tocando la puerta un poco desesperado, era el momento, le diría todo lo que sentía por ella, no le importaba ese tal Jess, si quería, que siguiera trabajando en el ministerio, pero no permitiría que le quitara a Hermione sin siquiera haberlo dejado hacer el intento – por favor, Hermione, hablemos... – le pidió pegando su rostro a la puerta e intentando escuchar lo que pasaba adentro, pero un sonido metálico lo hizo alejarse rápidamente.

La puerta se abrió dejando a la vista el rostro triste de Hermione, quien veía directamente a la alfombra como si ahí pudiera encontrar su felicidad de nuevo, y Harry se acercó a ella con pasos lentos, tomándola con suavidad por la barbilla para hacerla levantar la vista, pero ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que un escalofrío les recorriera el cuerpo al recordar el único momento en el que Harry había tomado con tanta suavidad su rostro, y a pesar de los deseos que tenía por repetir aquel momento, Harry decidió esperar un poco más antes de acelerar tanto las cosas como la última vez.

– Hermione, por favor, perdóname... nunca quise lastimarte y menos hacerte llorar... yo... es sólo... – se disculpaba Harry, pero no sabía cómo explicar sus acciones, temía demasiado a su reacción cuando le dijera que había dicho todo aquello porque estaba celoso, que la quería tanto que no soportaba pensar en que otro chico la tenía en sus brazos todos los días y la podía besar cuando quisiera.

Hermione le sonrió débilmente – no te preocupes... no es tu culpa que yo sea una chillona¿no? – le dijo sonriendo más ampliamente y Harry correspondió a su sonrisa brindándole un abrazo, que la sorprendió tanto como se sorprendió él al sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

– te quiero, Hermione... no me gustaría que nada nos separara y menos una idiotez mía – le susurró Harry al oído sin dejar de abrazarla, mientras acariciaba su cabello, y le dio un beso cerca de la oreja.

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras su barbilla comenzaba a temblar, y abrazó con más fuerza a Harry – yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti... – le dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras comenzaban a fluir lágrimas de sus ojos.

– ¡no, Hermione, no llores, por favor! – le pidió Harry separándose un poco de ella, sólo lo suficiente para ver su rostro, y enjugó con una mano sus mejillas – no vuelvas a llorar, por favor... no me gusta verte sufrir – le dijo antes de volverla a abrazar, para evitar el error de besarla y romper aquel perfecto momento.

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be _

_A reason to start over new and the reason is you_

Hermione se aferraba con fuerza de su tórax, deseando nunca tener que separarse de él. Aspiró su aroma, ese aroma que la volvía loca siempre que lo tenía cerca; sintió la calidez de su abrazo, se sentía tan protegida estando así entre sus brazos; y no podía evitar estremecerse al sentir sus manos acariciar su espalda con tanta delicadeza. No tenía duda, lo que sentía por él iba más allá de un querer.

Acariciando suavemente su cabeza, Harry se separó un poco de ella para ver su rostro y asegurarse de que ya no estaba llorando, pero al ver una lágrima solitaria bajar por su mejilla, no tardó en enjugarla con su pulgar, y no pudo evitar fijar su vista en sus labios, estaban húmedos por un par de lágrimas que habían ido a para en ellos. Pudo ver claramente cómo se había sonrojado Hermione; a pesar de no apartar la mirada de sus labios; y con nervios se mordió el labio inferior, provocando que los deseos de Harry por besarla crecieran. Se acercó a ella acariciando su cuello con una mano, mientras que con la otra la rodeaba por la cintura y Hermione lo tomaba por los costados de la camisa, estaban a unos centímetros de sus rostros, podían sentir sus respiraciones agitadas...

– ¿Harry, encontraste...? – los interrumpió la voz de su mejor amigo – ¡demonios! – se quejó al ver lo que acababa de interrumpir – lo siento... ¡de verdad!... ustedes sigan con lo suyo, yo me voy – dijo bastante rojo, caminando con pasos cortos hacia atrás.

Hermione se alejó de Harry para acercarse un poco más a Ron – no te preocupes... ¿necesitabas algo? – le preguntó acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja e intentando que el rubor de sus mejillas disminuyera.

– no te preocupes... regresa con Harry... – le decía Ron negando, intentando alejarse de ella, pero Hermione fue más rápida que él y en cuanto estuvo a unos pasos de él tomó su mano.

– ¿cuándo vendrá Luna? – le preguntó, pues fue lo primero que le había llegado a la cabeza, se sentía mal por actuar de esa manera, pero tenía miedo, no quería ilusionarse y que al final sólo fuera un juego o algo pasajero para Harry.

Ron abrazó a su amiga por la cintura mientras caminaba junto con ella hacia la planta baja – necesitas hablar con él... – le dijo en susurro mientras bajaban las escaleras, Hermione se iba a negar, pero Ron la interrumpió – dile lo que sientes y dile quién es realmente Jess... – le decía mientras Hermione lo abrazaba por la cintura recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

– no es tan fácil... – le dijo susurrando – él... no sé qué es lo que quiere... a veces siento que hay algo más de su parte, pero luego lo veo actuar como si siguiera siendo su amiga de siempre... hoy... bueno¡tú lo viste!... actuó como... como... – decía entre desesperada y confundida, deteniéndose frente al comedor.

– como si estuviera celoso... – completó Ron su frase – por eso mismo creo que necesitas hablar con él, necesitan aclarar lo que ambos sienten – le dijo con importancia – lo digo en serio, necesitan hablar – le dijo con tono urgente mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la casa, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

– ¿y qué hago si él no siente nada por mi? – le preguntó con gesto preocupado, sintiendo de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta.

Ron le sonrió – si te dice eso te prometo que yo mismo lo golpeo – le dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la calle.

Hermione le sonrió negando y lo observó alejarse.


	2. I need you

**Cap 2 I Need You**

_I need you so to make me happy_

_If I can't have you I cannot go on_

Habían pasado más de cuatro días desde que Ginny, Ron y Harry había llegado a casa de Hermione y hasta ese momento aún no se atrevía a hablar con él, había estado apunto de decírselo tantas veces, pero siempre; en el último instante; el valor la abandonaba y terminaba hablándole de cosas triviales.

Desde que Ron había salido de la casa, sólo había regresado un par de veces, una para informarle lo que quería de cenar para la noche buena y otra para exigirle que le dijera a Harry lo que sentía, pero no era tan fácil como él pensaba.

Y ahora estaba ahí, preparando la cena de noche buena junto con sus amigas, sólo serían ellos seis y estaban preparando una cena para más de diez personas.

– no entiendo cómo es que le seguimos haciendo caso a Ron, si siempre sobra comida – decía Hermione mientras preparaba el relleno para el pavo.

Ginny le sonrió – ¡es mejor que sobre a que falte! – le dijo divertida, preparando la ensalada.

– es lo que siempre dice Ronald... – dijo Luna sonriendo al igual que sus amigas – pero no le pueden echar toda la culpa, Draco y Harry también se alimentan muy bien – les dijo haciendo reír a Ginny y haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara, pues había hablado de Harry como si fuera su pareja.

– bueno, Draco come bastante, pero Ron y Harry son todo un caso – les decía Ginny sin dejar de sonreír – Harry podrá estar muy flaco¡pero come como endemoniado! – decía dejando la ensalada en el refrigerador para comenzar con el postre, mientras Luna preparaba la pasta.

– ehm... ahora vuelvo... – dijo limpiándose las manos en el mandil y salió de la cocina recibiendo miradas traviesas de sus amigas, atravesó el comedor y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, tenía la respiración agitada y le sudaban las manos, no podía ser peor, pero sabía que ese era el momento de decirle todo lo que sentía.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su cuarto y llamó un par de veces, esperando a que atendiera. Sonreía ampliamente imaginándoselo abrir la puerta y dirigirle una mirada desconcertada con sus hermosos ojos verdes mientras ella le confesaba lo mucho que lo quería, o que en cuanto lo viera abrir la puerta se lanzaría a sus brazos y le daría un beso demostrándole todo lo que había estado guardando por tanto tiempo. Pero parecía que nada de eso iba a pasar, pasó más de medio minuto y nadie atendía a la puerta.

Entró a la habitación llevándose una enorme decepción: la habitación estaba completamente vacía, no había nada en ella.

Regresó a la cocina como en estado de shock, no podía creer que Harry la hubiera dejado, que se hubiera ido así como así, sin siquiera despedirse o por lo menos agradecerle.

– Harry se fue... – dijo sintiendo de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

Ginny y Luna la voltearon a ver bastante confundidas.

– ¿qué dijiste? – le preguntó Ginny un poco confundida por lo que había escuchado.

– Harry se fue... – dijo sintiendo cómo le comenzaba a temblar la barbilla y en segundos sus mejillas fueron bañadas por las lágrimas.

– ¡no, Hermy! – le dijo Ginny acercándose a ella para brindarle un abrazo – no te pongas así, estoy segura que sólo salió –

Hermione negó – sus cosas no estaban... se fue... – dijo separándose de Ginny para sentarse en la mesa, hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Ginny y Luna se observaron preocupadas, tenían bastante tiempo planeando ese encuentro, ese intercambio de regalos, todo estaba planeado para que tuvieran más de una oportunidad de confesarse lo que sentían el uno por el otro, hasta habían hecho que la idea de confesarle sus sentimientos a Harry se le metiera en a cabeza a Hermione para que en cualquier momento lo hiciera, pero ahora el ojiverde salía con eso, se había ido sin decir nada.

– pero... ¡Ron¡Debió haberle dicho algo a él! – dijo Ginny con tono urgente mientras salía de la cocina con la intención de hablarle a su hermano.

– ¿realmente crees que Harry haría algo así? – le preguntó Luna con tono serio, inclinándose delante de ella para poder ver su rostro.

Hermione la volteó a ver con la duda impregnada en su mirada – desearía tanto decirte que no, pero últimamente ha estado actuando muy extraño... constantemente es cortante conmigo, hay momentos en los que creo que prefiere estar encerrado en su cuarto que salir a hablar conmigo... y muchas veces me ha ignorado fingiendo no escucharme por poner demasiada atención en algún programa que pasen en la televisión... – decía con tono decaído mientras rodaban lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Luna se acercó a ella brindándole un abrazo – creo que hasta él se merece el beneficio de la duda – le dijo con tono serio, y Hermione se separó de ella un poco confundida.

– ¿porqué dices que _"hasta"_ él se merece el beneficio de la duda? – le preguntó pronunciando con más énfasis la palabra hasta, pues, que ella supiera, Harry no era un tipo que no se mereciera ni una oportunidad.

Luna le sonrió – sé que lo quieres mucho y no me vas a creer, pero ha hecho tantas cosas que te hacen dudar de lo que hace o dice... – le dijo con tono serio, pero sin dejar de sonreír y Hermione le iba a contestar, pero al ver que se abría la puerta de la cocina se detuvo.

– ¡miren a quien me encontré! – dijo la alegre voz de Ginny detrás de aquel chico alto y delgado, de cabello negro, ojos verdes y una particular cicatriz en forma de rayo – se fue a dar una vuelta por la colonia – les informaba mientras se paraba al lado de él, que sonreía un poco confundido, pero al voltear a ver a su amiga su expresión confundida cambió a preocupada.

– ¿porqué lloras, Hermione? – le preguntó acercándose a ella, pero Hermione se levantó rápidamente de la silla y se alejó de él – ¿qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado, volteando a ver a las otras chicas, y ambas se encogieron de hombros.

– no es nada... sólo me puse melancólica... – le dijo Hermione en susurro, intentando evitar la mirada de su amigo.

– ¿entonces porqué me evitas? – le preguntó con tono dolido, Hermione intentó negarlo, pero Harry no se lo permitió – no digas que estoy alucinando... creo que los tres nos dimos cuenta... intenté acercarme a ti porque estaba preocupado por lo que fuera que te estuviera pasando y me huiste... si prefieres estar a solas con tus amigas¡dímelo!... te aseguro que las dejo solas... o si prefieres, podemos hablarle a Jessy... talvez de él no huyas... – le dijo con tono molesto antes de salir de la cocina, escuchando la voz de Hermione decir su nombre.

No la entendía, muchas veces parecía estar dispuesta a dar la vida por él y otras, por el contrario, parecía que sólo quería que él se fuera de su vida. ¡Pues le daría gusto, sólo iba a esperar a que pasara toda esa tontería del intercambio de regalos, cenaría un poco y después se iría de su casa. Si ella ya no lo quería en su casa, él no iba a quedarse en contra de su voluntad, sólo se quedaría hasta en la noche por respeto a sus demás amigos y después se iría.

Ya habían pasado un poco más de dos horas desde que Harry había subido a su habitación, Luna y Ginny habían convencido a Hermione de que no se preocupara por él, que se le pasaría el coraje cuando se diera cuenta de que Jess no era tan especial para ella como lo era él, pues a Jess no lo habían invitado a pasar la noche buena con ellos.

Después de convencerla terminaron de preparar la cena para después subir a arreglarse y disfrutar de aquella fiesta.

– ¿qué le compraste a tu amigo "secreto"? – le preguntó Ginny emocionada mientras acomodaban los regalos al pie del arbolito navideño, después de haber disfrutado de la gran cena que habían preparado, pero Hermione negó – ¡oh, vamos!... �¡dime qué vas a regalar! – le pedía saber con tono suplicante.

– calma... falta muy poco para que comience el intercambio – le decía Hermione con tranquilidad mientras se reincorporaba alisando su vestido, que lucía muy bien en su delgada figura – además, si te digo lo que es, sabrás inmediatamente para quién es – le dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a su amigo y lo invitaba a bailar, con el permiso de Luna; mientras ella alimentaba a su bebé.

Ron sonrió mientras era llevado por su amiga al centro de la sala y comenzó a bailar con ella una balada – debiste invitarlo a él... – le dijo en susurro mientras la rodeaba por la cintura con un brazo, pero Hermione negó tomándolo por un hombro y su mano.

– está enojado conmigo... – le dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en su hombro – pensé que se había ido de la casa... no sabes lo mal que me sentí, había decidido confesarle todo y me encontré con la sorpresa de que su habitación estaba vacía... – dijo con tono débil y ocultó su rostro en el hombro de su amigo, intentando no llorar en ese momento.

– lo sé... Ginny me habló para saber si Harry me había dicho algo... créeme, estuve apunto de salir a buscarlo y golpearlo por haberse ido de aquí... – le dijo haciéndola sonreír un poco – necesitas hablar con él... debes sacar todo eso que sientes, pero no conmigo ni con Ginny o Jess... necesitas decírselo a él... – le decía con tono serio, recibiendo una mirada angustiada de Hermione.

– ¿y si se aleja de mi? – le preguntó un poco asustada, pero Ron negó.

– ¡él jamás haría eso! – le aseguró con el mismo tono serio que había usado antes y detuvo su baile – si no te importa, me gustaría bailar con mi esposa... – le dijo sonriendo.

– ¡oh, claro que no! – dijo Hermione sonriendo también mientras se separaba de su amigo.

– ¡Harry! – le habló a su amigo sin soltar la mano de Hermione, para que esta no se alejara de donde estaban, y Harry lo volteó a ver en cuanto escuchó que lo llamaban – ven... nuestra amiga quiere seguir bailando, pero yo quisiera estar con Luna... – le decía con calma mientras Hermione lo acribillaba con miradas asesinas.

Harry se acercó a ellos con pocas ganas, recibiendo una mirada risueña de su amigo y una mirada nerviosa de su amiga. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomó su mano derecha.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, pero ahora no era por haber recordado aquel tierno abrazo que le había dado hacía apenas unos días, no, ese escalofrío se debía a la frialdad con que Harry la había tomado, se debía a la indiferencia con la que se estaba portando con ella, ni siquiera la volteaba a ver.

– lo siento... – le dijo en susurro, pero Harry ni se inmutó – en verdad lamento haberme comportado de esa manera... yo no quería ser grosera ni que pensaras cosas que no son... es sólo que... yo... bueno, no quería que te preocuparas por nada – le dijo arrepintiéndose de lo que realmente iba a decir.

Harry la volteó a ver, encontrándose con su delicado perfil – no importa... – le dijo intentando sonreírle, pero le costaba demasiado, pues la imagen de Jess besándola estaba más presente que nunca.

Hermione le agradeció con una media sonrisa y, fingiendo tener comezón en la mejilla, se acercó un poco más a él rascándose con la mano que descansaba en el hombro de su amigo – ¿en verdad estoy perdonada o sólo lo dijiste para callarme? – le preguntó un tanto en broma, un tanto enserio, logrando hacer reír a Harry.

– nadie puede callarte... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, recibiendo una mirada ofendida de Hermione, que le provocó unos enorme deseos de abrazarla – por eso prefiero decirte la verdad... – le dijo en susurro, sin dejar de abrazarla por la cintura, mientras Hermione; un poco confundida; lo rodeaba por el cuello, y Harry la acercó aún más a él – Hermione... yo... – decía nervioso.

– ¡muy bien¡Creo que ya es hora de iniciar! – decía Ginny emocionada, entrando a la sala, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de interrumpir – ¡venga, chicos, ya saben qué hay que hacer – decía mientras se sentaba al lado de Draco, que veía divertido a la pareja de Gryffindor que se observaban sonrojados.

– Hermione... ven – le indicó Luna, al ver la incomodidad de ambos chicos, y Hermione se separó de Harry aún sonrojada, acercándose a sus amigos.

– muy bien, ahora vamos a comenzar con el intercambio – decía Ginny sin dejar de sonreír mientras observaba a sus amigos – bueno, creo que yo comenzaré... como siempre – dijo mientras se inclinaba para tomar su regalo, los demás intentaban mostrarse emocionados con aquella actividad; y aunque era un poco interesante intentar averiguar quien les iba a dar el regalo, no podían evitar cansarse después de hacerlo cada año, talvez les parecería más emocionante si fueran más.

– muy bien... bueno, esto es realmente fácil... – decía Ginny mientras observaba su regalo nerviosa – no sé cómo podría decirlo sin que lo adivinaran a la primera... – decía sin dejar de sonreír – primero que nada, es hombre... – dijo observando detenidamente a todos sus amigos y a su novio.

Hermione observaba nerviosa un punto particularmente interesante, para ella, en la alfombra, mientras pensaba en qué era lo que iba a decir cuando le tocara a ella hablar¿cómo iba a describirlo sin llegar al punto de comenzar a halagarlo y descubrir todos sus sentimientos, tenía tanto miedo de terminar confesándole sus sentimientos frente a todos sus amigos y que al final Harry se disculpara con ella y le dijera que él no sentía lo mismo.

Unas risas la sacaron de sus pensamientos y se sorprendió al ver a Ron de pie en el centro del semicírculo que habían formado, y después vio a Draco levantarse de su lugar para aceptar el regalo del pelirrojo. Y sin darse cuenta comenzó a temblar, deseando que Draco no le fuera a dar su regalo a ella.

– bien... es una mujer... – dijo con tono desganado, y Hermione comenzó a ponerse más y más nerviosa – es muy amiga del gigantón ese... – decía con su común tono petulante, y Ginny lo reprendió inmediatamente – está bien, está bien... hace un poco más de un mes tuvo a su primer hijo... – dijo acercándose un poco a Luna, quien ya se levantaba del sillón con una amplia sonrisa.

– ¡Gracias! – dijo Luna sin dejar de sonreír y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Malfoy, sabiendo lo mucho que odiaba eso. Draco se volvió a sentar refunfuñando, mientras Luna recogía su regalo – muy bien... es el turno de otra mujer... – les dijo mientras observaba detenidamente a sus dos amigas, haciendo que Hermione comenzara a moverse incómoda en su asiento – obviamente es una Gryffindor... tiene algunos años viviendo con su pareja... – decía sin dejar de sonreír ni de observar a sus amigas – tiene... –

– ¡es Ginny! – dijo Harry interrumpiéndola, y todos lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos, en especial Hermione, que enseguida entendió lo que significaba que Ginny fuera el amigo secreto de Luna.

– sí... – dijo Luna un poco desconcertada por la actitud de sus amigos, pero no tardó en sonreír junto con Ginny, intentando disminuir la tensión del lugar.

Harry se levantó de su lugar y tomó su regalo – creo que es más que obvio quién nos tocó – dijo con tono serio, acercándose a Hermione, que asintió un poco nerviosa y se levantó para ir a recoger los dos regalos que había dejado al pie del árbol.

Y se acercó a sus amigos – ehm... yo... le compré un regalito al bebé... espero que les guste... – dijo mientras le entregaba una caja cuadrada a Luna, quien le sonrió agradecida. Y asintiendo torpemente se volvió a acercar a Harry, que estaba recargado en el marco de la entrada a la sala.

_I need your arms around me tightly _

_Yes, I miss them nightly, when you're not at home_

– ehm... ¿quieres que te describa? – le preguntó Harry sonriendo un poco nervioso, e hizo sonreír a Hermione – es una chica... siempre se ha preocupado por nosotros... – decía mientras se alejaba del marco de la entrada – es la persona más mandona, pero a la vez inteligente, que he conocido... tiene un corazón enorme... – decía con tono serio, acercándose a ella – y los ojos castaños más expresivos que he conocido jamás... es delgada y bajita... a pesar de su cabello enmarañado y su rostro sin maquillar... – decía deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de su amiga – creo que es la chica más bonita que he conocido... – le dijo en susurro mientras la tomaba por la barbilla – dicen que cuando te paras debajo de un muérdago, junto a otra persona del sexo opuesto, debes besarla... – le decía sin dejar de ver sus labios y se detuvo sólo a unos centímetros de su rostro – pero yo no lo haré si tú no lo quieres... – le dijo con tono serio, y comenzó a separarse de ella, pero Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante aprisionando sus labios.

Harry se sorprendió por la reacción de su amiga, pero no tardó en rodearla por la cintura con su mano libre; mientras Hermione aferraba su mano al suéter de su amigo, intentando controlar su respiración y sus deseos por decirle todo en aquel beso; y Harry intentaba acercarla más a él, deseando no separarse nunca más de ella, trató entrar a su boca, pero como aquella primera vez que se besaron, Hermione se lo volvió a impedir; hasta intentó separarse de él; pero Harry la detuvo comenzando a acariciar su cabello, y dejó caer el regalo de Hermione sólo para poder acariciar su espalda con más libertad.

Y el débil gemido de Hermione, cuando por fin logró entrar a su boca, lo hizo desear menos separarse de ella, pero; con más fuerza de la que él pensó que tendría; Hermione se separó de él.

– no, Harry... no de nuevo... – le decía con lágrimas en los ojos, alejándose algunos pasos de él.

Harry la observó confundido – ¿ahora qué?... �¿ahora qué! – le preguntó enojado, pero Hermione no sabía qué contestar – no te entiendo, Hermione... definitivamente¡no te entiendo ni un poco! – dijo antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse de ella caminando hacia la puerta de la casa, tomó su abrigo y, azotando la puerta, se alejó de la casa.

Hermione se quedó de pie, observando la puerta durante varios segundos, intentando pensar en lo que acababa de hacer y encontrar una solución, hasta que una mano sobre su hombro la hizo sobresaltarse.

– ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Ron visiblemente preocupado, y Hermione quiso asentir, pero eso era mentira, no se encontraba nada bien, había cometido el peor error de su vida, había perdido a Harry, y talvez era para siempre – ven... – le dijo Ron rodeándola por los hombros para guiarla a uno de los sillones, y se sentó junto a ella.

Hermione observaba a sus amigos platicar, y de vez en cuando veía reír a Ginny por algún comentario que le hacía Draco, pero; a pesar de ver cada uno de sus movimientos; no ponía atención a lo que pasaba pues no podía evitar pensar en lo que había hecho.

Tenía más de una hora que Harry había salido de la casa y no sabían a dónde había ido ni qué estaría haciendo.

– creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir... – dijo Ron con un tono suficientemente audible para que los cuatro lo pudieran escuchar.

– eh... sí... vamos... – dijo Ginny dirigiéndole cortas miradas preocupadas a su amiga, mientras se alejaba con Draco hacia la puerta, para despedirse de él.

– vamos, Hermione... hay que descansar... – le dijo Ron sonriéndole débilmente, pero Hermione se negó.

– vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré un rato aquí... – dijo en voz baja mientras subía sus piernas al sillón.

Ron aceptó lo que le acababa de decir su amiga sólo porque sabía que realmente necesitaba estar sola, aunque eso no quería decir que no iba a estar al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

En pocos minutos Hermione se quedó sola, sólo pensando en lo que había pasado, en lo fantástico que había sido ese beso, se había sentido tan bien entre sus brazos, tan protegida y deseada, y ella lo había arruinado, había hecho que se alejara de ella y talvez no lo volvería a ver. Se sentía desesperada.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, las cuales se humedecieron al instante, por las lágrimas que tenían horas corriendo por su rostro, las luces se apagaron quedando iluminada únicamente por el fuego de la chimenea.

Sabía que ella había sido la que lo había alejado, sólo ella sería la culpable si no volvía a ver a Harry, y aunque no dejaba de culparse, tampoco podía dejar de pedir que regresara... que regresara y la volviera a abrazar como sólo él sabía, como sólo él podía.

– por favor... vuelve... vuelve, Harry... – pedía en susurro mientras su voz era ahogada por los sollozos que no tardarían en salir, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con cortos espasmos.

Intentaba calmarse, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos, pero no podía, sabía que se reprocharía toda su vida lo que había hecho esa noche, talvez no tenía sentido llorar porque lo había perdido, no tenía ningún sentido quedarse ahí y esperar a ver qué pasaba, debía hacer algo.

Se levantó del sillón y salió de la sala dirigiéndose al recibidor, tomó su abrigo y, después de ponérselo, abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir a buscarlo por toda la ciudad, si era necesario.

Hermione se quedó como petrificada en el marco de la puerta, jamás se había imaginado tener que llegar a tanto por un chico, pero ahora que lo veía ahí, frente a ella, con los ojos tan hinchados como los suyos, sabía que era lo mejor que había hecho.

_You are the reason that my herat beats and, no, I never thought I would ever fall so deep_

– no me podía ir... no podía desaparecerme así como así... – le dijo con tono bajo, sin saber si acercarse a ella o no – por más que me haya molestado saber que vivías con un chico, por más celos que me hubieran dado cuando vi que te besó... o cuando te vi en esa foto con él, tan contenta... – decía un poco desesperado, aunque su rostro se veía triste – sé que debería dejarte en paz... como tú me lo dijiste hace unos días, tienes derecho a ser feliz, y sé que ahora lo eres con Jess... no me gustaría arruinar tu vida pero... – decía dando un paso hacia ella, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– sí, soy feliz con Jess... – le dijo intentando retener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, pero no podía, y ver el rostro triste de Harry se lo hacía más difícil.

– perdón... – dijo Harry bajando la mirada y alejándose un poco de ella – sé que no debí presionar nada... debí empezar por evitar el primer beso... – le dijo dando otro paso hacia atrás.

– sé que era un reto... no te preocupes... – le dijo Hermione intentando restarle importancia a ese punto, pero Harry negó rápidamente, acercándose de nuevo a ella.

– sí, era un reto que me pusieron Dean y Seamus... – le decía con tono urgente, quería que supiera la verdad sobre aquel primer beso – pero dejó de serlo cuando decidí intentarlo... no pensaba jugar contigo, Hermione... eras mi mejor amiga, no iba a dañarte de esa manera... – le decía acariciando su rostro, intentando recuperar su mirada – aunque ahora sé que nunca te podré tener... ya eres feliz y quiero que lo sigas siendo... aunque no estés a mi lado... – le dijo alejándose de ella, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

– no te vayas... – le pidió con tono suplicante, y ahora fue ella la que se acercó a él.

– no puedo quedarme... me gustaría estar contigo, aunque fuera sólo como amigos; como siempre;... pero no puedo... – le decía con tono decaído, tomando la mano de su amiga con ambas manos – sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero no puedo quedarme y verte con él... no lo soporto... – le dijo soltando su mano con suavidad.

– no quiero perderte... – le dijo Hermione volviendo a llorar silenciosamente.

Harry intentó sonreírle, pero no podía, esa despedida era demasiado difícil para él – a mi tampoco me gustaría perderte, pero no puedo quedarme... no puedo quedarme a ver cómo te pierdo poco a poco... – le dijo bajando un escalón para alejarse más de ella, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

– ¡no me vas a perder! – le aseguró negando preocupada.

Harry le sonrió agradecido – sé que siempre podré contar contigo... tu siempre has estado ahí cuando te necesito y seguirás estando para mi, pero no puedo quedarme... es demasiado duro para mi verte siendo tan feliz con él... – le dijo con tono bajo, mientras se enjugaba ambas mejillas, pues las lágrimas se hacían más constantes.

– ¿con quién?... ¿con Jess? – le preguntó Hermione confundida y Harry asintió, recibiendo como respuesta una corta risa de Hermione – ¡no somos novios! – le aseguró sonriendo amargamente, todo lo que habían pasado se debía sólo a falta de comunicación, sólo por no haber aclarado las cosas a tiempo.

Harry la observó confundido – ¿cómo que no son novios? – le preguntó sin entender lo que quería decir su amiga – yo vi cuando te besó... lo vi contigo en aquella foto... lo vi jugar contigo, abrazarte... – le decía sin poder evitar sentirse celoso de nuevo – te vi ser feliz con él... – le dijo bajando otro escalón, dispuesto a irse, pero Hermione lo volvió a detener, quedando ella dos escalones arriba del que estaba él; que era donde tenía apoyado su pie derecho, mientras apoyaba todo su peso dos escalones abajo del que estaba Hermione.

– quiero mucho a Jess... por él he seguido adelante¡pero no es mi novio!... – le aseguró, recibiendo una mirada preocupada de Harry – ni tampoco es mi amante... – le dijo entendiendo lo que estaba pensando su amigo – él es como mi hermano, lo conozco desde que era una niña... – le dijo con tono serio, y sonrió – yo le presenté a su prometida... – le dijo mientras tomaba sus dos manos.

Harry la observó confundido – entonces... ¿porqué...? – decía sin saber cómo cuestionar algo de lo que ya no estaba seguro si había pasado.

– ¿porqué me besó? – le preguntó Hermione completando su pregunta, y Harry asintió – él es mi amigo... es como mi hermano... hemos vivido juntos desde hace tres años... – le intentaba explicar, pero parecía que Harry no quería aceptar esa historia.

– ¡nosotros vivimos juntos por casi siente años! – le dijo a modo de reclamo – y nunca nos besaste a Ron o a mi... – le dijo con tono serio, intentando hacer que Hermione lo soltara, pero la chica tomó sus manos con más fuerza.

– tú sabes cómo es Ron... es demasiado pudoroso... la primera vez que entré a su habitación podría jurar que casi se desmayó – le dijo con tono serio, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar ese momento.

– ¿y yo? – le preguntó manteniendo su tono serio.

– tú... – dijo borrando cualquier asomo de sonrisa de su rostro – tú eres demasiado especial para mi... a Jess no lo quiero como te quiero a ti... tampoco a Ron... – le decía con tono bajo.

– ¿entonces cómo me quieres? – le preguntó con el mismo tono serio, y Hermione le sonrió débilmente.

_Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

– a ti... bueno... – decía nerviosa, y bajó un escalón acercándose más a Harry, sin soltar sus manos – te amo, Harry... – le dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos, y la mirada de Harry cambió de seria a una completamente sorprendida – te amo como sé que no amaré a nadie más... – le dijo mientras soltaba una de sus manos para poder acariciar su pecho, refugiándose en él.

Harry permaneció unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, eso era demasiado irreal para él, Hermione le acababa de confesar que lo amaba. Se soltó de su otra mano para poder acariciar su espalda por unos segundos y se separó un poco de ella, sólo para poder ver su rostro – ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? – le preguntó con tono serio, recibiendo una mirada preocupada de Hermione, quien intentó alejarse de él, pero se lo impidió – necesito volver a escuchar esas palabras salir de tus labios para saber que es cierto... para darme cuenta que no estoy soñando – le dijo acariciando su barbilla con una mano, mientras que con la otra la rodeaba por la cintura.

Hermione le sonrió sonrojándose; aunque era casi imperceptible pues sus mejillas tenían varios minutos coloradas a causa del frío; – ¡te amo! – le aseguró y Harry se inclinó hacia ella uniendo su frente a la de él, y enseguida la abrazó.

– yo también te amo... – le susurró Harry al oído, haciendo que Hermione se separara rápidamente de él, y Harry le sonrió – te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero me negaba a aceptarlo – le dijo sin dejar de verla a los ojos, y no tardó en acercarse a su rostro; bajando su pie derecho al mismo escalón en el que estaba Hermione para acercarla más a él; acarició su mejilla con suavidad, deseando más que nunca volverla a besar, pero intentando disfrutar completamente de ese momento.

– ¡no te vuelvas a alejar de mi! – le suplicó Hermione, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos acarició su mejilla y Harry negó sonriéndole.

– permaneceré toda la eternidad a tu lado – le aseguró y no pudo esperar más para besarla. Se inclinó un poco y rozó sus labios con los de ella – te amo... – le dijo en susurro antes de acariciar sus labios de nuevo.

Hermione sonrió mientras correspondía a su beso acariciando la mejilla de Harry y rodeándolo por el hombro, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura adentrándose más a su boca, haciendo que Hermione enterrara sus dedos en su espalda. Harry la apretó con suavidad contra su cuerpo y la hizo subir hacia la casa. Hermione sabía las intenciones de Harry, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo, habían perdido demasiado tiempo intentando ocultar lo que sentían y no pensaba detenerse a pensar en lo que debía pasar antes de dar ese paso, se amaban y era todo lo que necesitaban saber.

Harry la guió a la sala, sin dejar de besarla, mientras desabotonaba su abrigo, al igual que ella hacía con el de él. Harry tomó ambos abrigos y los dejó caer a su lado, separándose un poco de Hermione, sólo lo suficiente para poder acariciar su cuello con sus labios, haciendo que la respiración de Hermione se agitara, la acercó más a él acariciando su espalda, y se volvió a separar de ella para besar sus labios de nuevo, la elevó un poco sólo para ayudarla a acostarse sobre la alfombra de la sala y él se recostó sobre ella, comenzando a acariciar sus caderas y bajó su mano hacia su muslo sólo para hacerla doblar su pierna y así poder alcanzar su pie para descalzarla.

Hermione tenía la respiración agitada, sólo sentía cómo la acariciaba Harry y cómo la besaba descubriendo poco a poco sus piernas, luego de haberla descalzado y haberse descalzado él también. Le quitó su suéter para poder desabotonar su camisa mientras Harry acariciaba su vientre y cintura por debajo de su vestido y besaba sus labios. Logró quitarle la camisa separándose un poco de él para poder tomar un poco de aire y asegurarse que lo que sentía era cierto, y pudo comprobarlo en la mirada de Harry.

Le sonrió y lo volvió a besar, pero ahora con suavidad, con tranquilidad, para poder calmar un poco la situación y para que él se diera cuenta de que no había ninguna necesidad de apresurar las cosas. Tenían toda la vida para ellos.

La rodeó por la espalda levantándola un poco mientras la besaba, sólo para acomodar su abrigo donde ella estaba acostada, y la volvió a acostar, sólo que ahora sobre el abrigo – no quiero que te resfríes... – le dijo en susurro, sonriendo, antes de seguir explorando su cuerpo con suaves caricias.

Hermione le sonrió acariciando su cuello con suavidad, e invocó una cobija para que se pudieran cubrir, haciendo sonreír a Harry, y lo volvió a besar, mientras lo ayudaba a desabrochar su cinturón y su pantalón, sintiéndose más nerviosa, lo cual notó Harry.

– si no quieres seguir lo voy a entender... yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo, si no hacemos nada más que permanecer aquí, por mi no hay problema... puedo esperar cien años si es necesario – le dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, y Hermione correspondió a su sonrisa.

– si estoy aquí es sólo porque quiero hacerlo... si no, creo que ya lo sabrías desde hace tiempo – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y, recibiendo otra sonrisa de Harry, lo besó de nuevo, acariciando su espalda desnuda. Harry volvió a acariciar sus caderas levantándola un poco para subir su vestido y así poder descubrir su cuerpo.

Hermione sintió frío por unos segundos, pero al sentir a Harry volver a besar su cuello, recuperó el calor de su cuerpo.

– te amo... – le susurró Harry volviéndola a besar y se despojaron de las pocas prendas que los cubrían. Observó las sombras del fuego que bailaban en el rostro de su chica mientras un gesto de dolor se formaba en ella, y se detuvo – ¿estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado, y Hermione le sonrió débilmente. Besó su mejilla, haciéndole una caricia con la punta de su nariz – te amo más que a mi vida – le dijo uniendo su mejilla a la de ella.

Hermione sonrió acariciando su cabello – tú eres mi vida... – le dijo al oído, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla – te amo con todo mi ser – dijo recibiendo un beso de Harry.

You have now became a part of me and I a part of you 

No quería que el tiempo pasara, deseaba que se detuviera en ese instante: los dos juntos, amándose como nadie lo hacía y disfrutando de ese momento de tranquilidad hecho sólo para ellos dos.

– ¿no has dormido nada? – le preguntó Harry en susurro, acababa de despertar de su siesta después de el mejor momento de su vida, y Hermione negó sonriéndole – me hubieras despertado... – le dijo un poco apenado, acostándose sobre su costado izquierdo para poder verla de frente, pero Hermione volvió a negar.

– me gusta verte dormir... – le dijo acariciando su torso con la punta de sus dedos, haciendo sonreír a Harry – pareces un niño – le dijo sonriéndole con ternura y Harry la rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndola más a él, y la tapó mejor con aquella útil cobija que había invocado a mitad de su noche.

– no te alejes ni un centímetro más... no quiero perderte de nuevo... – le dijo mientras Hermione lo abrazaba, y besó su hombro – me gustaría pedirte algo, pero talvez no es el momento... – le dijo en susurro y Hermione se separó un poco de él sólo para ver su rostro.

– ¡no importa lo que sea, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo! – le aseguró con tono serio, haciendo sonreír a Harry.

– nunca vas a cambiar¿verdad? – le preguntó y le dio un beso en los labios, haciéndola sonreír.

– no... seguiré siendo la misma, así que dime qué es lo que necesitas – le dijo volviendo a ponerse seria, pero sin entender porqué, Harry la acercó aún más a él y la cubrió lo mejor que pudo con la cobija – ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó confundida, e intentó separarse de él, logrando quedar de espaldas a Harry, pero enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

– ¡vaya!... pensé que... bueno, por lo menos... usarían su habitación... – decía completamente rojo.

Y Harry y Hermione no se quedaban atrás, Hermione podía sentir su rostro ardiéndole mientras Harry intentaba, por todos los medios, que no se descubriera ni un poco del cuerpo de Hermione.

– ¿podrías ir a hacer lo que ibas a hacer? – le preguntó Harry un poco molesto, al ver que Ron no se movía de su lugar.

– pe-pero... ustedes... ¿ya son novios? – preguntó completamente sorprendido, haciendo que Harry se desesperara aún más.

– ¡no, Ron, sólo nos gusta acostarnos juntos sin ropa! – le dijo Harry con tono sarcástico, deseando tener su varita en su mano para hacer que Ron desapareciera.

Ron sonrió un poco apenado – lo siento... quería asegurarme que Hermione estuviera bien – les dijo sonriendo, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la entrada.

– te aseguro que estoy bien... ¡te lo juro! – dijo Hermione logrando agarrar la cobija por el borde – ¡por Dios, Ron¿podrías dejarnos solos? – le preguntó desesperada, pero Ron ni se inmutó, e intentó levantarse, pero Harry se lo impidió – ¡te juro que si no te vas a tu cuarto te lanzo una maldición! – le dijo enojada.

– ¡Ey, no hay porqué llegar a los extremos! – se quejó Ron y se alejó rápidamente de sus amigos.

Harry y Hermione esperaron unos segundos para asegurarse de que Ron no regresaría – Ron puede ser demasiado despistado algunas veces... – le dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras la abrazaba por el pecho, besando su cabello.

Hermione sonrió tomando su brazo con ambas manos y le dio un beso en él – tenemos que subir... no tardan en comenzar a desfilar por la casa, y los regalos pronto aparecerán en el árbol – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, e intentó reincorporarse, pero Harry la detuvo, volviendo a hacer que se acostara, recostando medio cuerpo suyo sobre ella.

– no quiero arruinar este momento... – le dijo antes de besarla, haciendo sonreír a Hermione.

– no se va a arruinar, sólo cambiaremos de escenografía – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír antes de volverlo a besar, haciendo que Harry se reincorporara – vamos... – le dijo reincorporándose ella también, e intentó estirarse un poco para alcanzar uno de los abrigos, pero Harry la detuvo tomándola por la cintura y comenzó a besar su espalda, que quedaba al descubierto, haciéndola reír – ¡vamos, Harry!... las chicas podrían bajar en cualquier momento... – le dijo sin dejar de reír – ven... – dijo intentando hacer que la soltara para alcanzar el abrigo, pero lo único que logró fue que Harry cayera sobre ella de nuevo – ¡vamos, Harry, puede venir alguien!... – le decía volteando hacia la entrada a la sala, y alcanzó a agarrar el abrigo, mientras Harry reía como si no le importara que alguien más lo viera en aquel estado – ¡por lo menos tápate! – le dijo sonriendo mientras lo cubría con el abrigo – ¡eres peor que un niño! – lo reprendió al sentir que comenzaba a besar su cuello.

– es tu casa¿no? – le dijo Harry observándola y Hermione asintió – entonces puedes hacer lo que quieras en la habitación que quieras – le dijo con tono serio, y Hermione intentó decir algo, pero Harry la calló con un beso.

– Ha-Harry... – lo llamaba Hermione con dificultad, pues él seguía insistiendo en besarla – vamos... – le dijo logrando separarse de él – te prometo que pasaremos todo el día juntos, pero vayamos arriba... puede bajar alguien más – le decía un poco preocupada.

– ¿podemos pasar todo el día en tu cuarto, no me quiero separar de ti... – le dijo con tono serio, haciendo reír a Hermione.

– definitivamente, eres peor que un niño – le dijo divertida, pero Harry no apartó su mirada seria.

– ¿podemos pasar todo el día en tu cuarto? – le volvió a preguntar, sin dejar su tono y gesto serio de lado, y Hermione asintió intentando no reírse – bien... ¡ahora dame un beso! – le pidió volviendo a sonreír con inocencia.

– vamos arriba... – le dijo Hermione con tono serio, como si lo regañara, pero Harry no se movió – está bien, está bien – dijo dándose por vencida y lo besó, sintiendo cómo Harry intentaba introducir su mano por entre la cobija, para poder acariciar su cintura, pero lo detuvo – Harry... – dijo cuando logró separarse de él – vamos... lo digo en serio, debemos subir a nuestro dormitorio o alguien más nos verá... – le dijo con tono serio, haciendo que Harry sonriera – ¡estoy hablando en serio, Harry! – decía comenzando a molestarse por la actitud de su ¿amigovio?

– dijiste nuestra habitación... – le dijo con gesto emocionado – ¿quieres que me venga a vivir contigo? – le preguntó fingiendo tono ansioso, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara, sin saber si negar o asentir.

Era obvio que quería que Harry se fuera a vivir con ella, pero aún habían muchas dudas en su mente. Sabía que lo que había pasado entre ellos esa noche era real, pero también sabía que todo había pasado demasiado rápido y no se habían dado el tiempo suficiente para decidir qué iba a pasar con su relación. En ese momento lo más factible era decir que Harry era su novio, pero en ningún momento habían hablado de eso, no podía decir siquiera si su relación iba a durar más allá de esas vacaciones.

– ¡espera!... ¿no quieres que me venga a vivir contigo? – le preguntó Harry preocupado, separándose de ella, quedando hincado a su lado.

Hermione negó, pero de un segundo a otro comenzó a asentir, pero igual volvió a negar – ¡espera! – dijo preocupada mientras se reincorporaba, sosteniendo con fuerza la cobija que cubría su pecho – yo nunca dije que no... pero tampoco te escuché decir... – decía con tono molesto, pero se detuvo un segundo – no quiero pelear más... no sé lo que pienses tú, pero yo deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo... y tengo tanto miedo de que esto sea para ti sólo una buena noche... – decía mientras las lágrimas volvía a acumularse en sus ojos.

– Hermione... acabo de insinuarte que quiero venirme a vivir contigo o que tu te vayas conmigo, eso lo dejo a tu elección... pero lo que realmente quiero decirte... lo que intenté decirte antes de que Ron viniera... es... – decía nervioso, acercándose un poco más a ella.

– ¡oh, Dios!... ¡les juro que no vi nada! –

La voz de Ginny hizo que Harry casi saltara sobre Hermione, tomando rápidamente el abrigo que les había servido de cama, para esconderse dentro de él si era posible .

– muy bien, Ginny... sí, Harry y yo pasamos la noche juntos... Harry no está desnudo como crees y estábamos hablando de algo realmente importante, así que... ¿te importaría dejarnos solos por unos minutos? – le dijo con tono cansado y Ginny asintió sin siquiera volver a verlos de nuevo, alejándose rápidamente de la sala.

Harry volteó a ver a Hermione bastante colorado – creo que debemos ir a tu habitación... – le dijo sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían más que nunca.

– está bien... recoge tus cosas... – le dijo con tono serio mientras se levantaba del suelo, recogiendo sus cosas ella también.

Harry la obedeció y la siguió escaleras arriba mientras se acomodaba el abrigo.

– creo que necesitamos aclarar las cosas... – le dijo Hermione con tono serio, una vez que estuvieron dentro de la habitación, y Harry asintió aún un poco apenado – ¿a dónde va a ir esto? – le dijo temiendo un poco por la respuesta de su "amigo".

Harry la observó un poco nervioso – yo quiero que lo nuestro sea algo serio... por eso me gustaría que te vinieras a vivir conmigo... o yo regresar a Londres... no importa dónde estemos, lo único que me importa es que estemos juntos – le dijo con tono serio mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir sus brazos – no sé... tú tienes que estar en el equipo y yo... tengo mi trabajo aquí en Londres... – decía un poco preocupada, pero Harry la interrumpió.

– yo tenía pensado dejar el equipo desde hace tiempo – le dijo hundiendo su rostro en su cuello – necesitaba volver a Londres e intentar conquistarte – le dijo antes de besar su cuello.

– lo cual no te costó demasiado¿no es así? – le dijo Hermione sonriendo, haciendo que Harry se separara de ella rápidamente, recibiendo una mirada confundida de Hermione.

– �¿que no me costó! – le preguntó con tono ofendido, pero luego sonrió – bueno... no me costó tanto... además, creo que la de hoy ha sido la mejor noche que he pasado – le dijo volviéndola a abrazar, haciendo que Hermione sonriera de nuevo.

_Seasons may change winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time_

Harry corría por todas las habitaciones, necesitaba encontrarlo o Hermione lo mataría, y no tenía mucho tiempo para eso.

– ¿lo encontraste? – le preguntó Ron bastante preocupado, asomándose por la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Harry, pero el ojiverde negó con gesto preocupado.

– ¡no lo puedo creer!... – decía desesperado mientras buscaba debajo de su cama.

– �¡JAMES! – era la voz de su esposa.

Harry observó preocupado a Ron, quien entró rápidamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro, temiendo que Hermione fuera a llegar en cualquier momento y los calcinara con un solo movimiento de varita.

– ¿qué hago? – le preguntó Harry preocupado, pero una risita a su espalda lo hizo voltear rápidamente deseando que fuera él. Se acercó a gatas al guardarropa y lo abrió viendo un rostro sonriente abalanzarse sobre él.

No pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo al tenerlo entre sus brazos, su vida había cambiado desde el día que lo habían concebido y poco a poco había ido mejorando.

– ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí escondido, eh? – le preguntó Harry intentando reprenderlo, pero no podía, jamás iba a poder regañar a su hijo, Hermione era la que siempre se encargaba de eso.

– Harry... creo que lo mejor es que bajes... no nos conviene que Hermione suba... – le dijo Ron con tono preocupado, asomándose por la pequeña abertura que dejaba en la puerta, para luego volverla a cerrar.

Harry asintió y se levantó tomando a su hijo en brazos.

– ¿y mi mami? – le preguntó su hijo observándolo con esa sonrisa que había heredado de él.

– nos está esperando abajo... – le dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a su amigo, que los esperaba en el pasillo, fuera del cuarto.

– parece que ya se calmó... – le dijo Ron sonriendo con gesto aliviado, haciendo sonreír a Harry y a su ahijado.

– ¿mami se enojó con ustedes? – les preguntó el pequeño Potter, haciendo que Harry y Ron se sonrojaran.

– no es nada bueno que James esté presente cada que Hermione nos regaña... – le dijo Ron bastante azorado.

Y Harry asintió – ¡lo sé¡está creciendo con la idea de que Hermione me controla! – le dijo preocupado mientras bajaban las escaleras, pero dejó de quejarse al ver que Hermione no estaba al pie de las escaleras – ¿ahora dónde se metió tu madre? – le preguntó Harry a su hijo, asomándose a la sala, pero ahí tampoco estaba Hermione.

– ¿ella también juega a las escondidas? – le preguntó James sonriendo divertido, pero Harry negó.

– ella no estaba jugando... – le dijo con tono serio, un tanto preocupado, pues Hermione no era de las que se olvidaran de los regaños, y menos si estaba embarazada.

– ¿crees que le haya pasado algo? – le preguntó Ron con tono preocupado.

Pero Harry no le contestó, se dirigió al comedor, donde la encontró sentada en la silla más cercana a la puerta, sosteniéndose el vientre con fuerza y respirando pausadamente.

– �¿Hermione, qué tienes! – le preguntó acercándose rápidamente a ella, pero Hermione negó observando preocupada a su hijo, y Harry comprendió lo que le quería decir – ¡Ron! – lo llamó con gesto preocupado y Ron se acercó rápidamente – ¡llévate a James y háblale a los papás de Hermione... la voy a llevar al hospital! – le decía preocupado mientras le entregaba a James, y enseguida volteó hacia su esposa para ayudarla a caminar.

– ¡NO¡yo quiero estar con mi mami! – lloró James, removiéndose en los brazos de Ron, mientras éste lo llevaba hacia la sala para que no viera salir a sus papás.

– no te preocupes... vamos a hablarle a tus abuelitos y después vamos a ir a ver a tu mami – le decía Ron con tono preocupado mientras entraban al estudio, que estaba detrás de la sala.

– calma, mi vida... vas a estar bien... – le decía intentando calmarse él también mientras conducía hacia el hospital más cercano, el mismo en el que había nacido James tres años atrás – ya casi llegamos... ¡aguanta un poco más! – le decía con tono urgente, tomando su mano, que llevaba apoyada sobre su abultado vientre.

Hermione asintió intentando soportar el dolor de las contracciones, que cada vez se hacían más continuas, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de su esposo.

Ella y Harry se habían casado dos meses después de haber iniciado su relación, y no lo habían hecho sólo porque Hermione había quedado embarazada en esa noche tan especial para los dos, si no porque realmente lo querían, deseaban estar juntos para siempre, y esa noche se habían demostrado cuanto se amaban.

Harry estacionó el coche en la entrada al hospital, sin importarle el policía que le gritaba que se hiciera a un lado, bajó del coche y ayudó a su esposa a entrar al hospital.

– ¡si quiere muévalo usted! – le dijo enojado Harry al ver que el guardia no dejaba de gritarle ni siquiera por haber visto el estado de Hermione.

El guardia lo observó sorprendido y negó – no se preocupe¿cuando atiendan a su esposa puede regresar a acomodarlo?... – le preguntó un poco intimidado y Harry asintió.

– �¡papi! – gritó James emocionado al ver a Harry caminando en vaivén frente a la sala de partos, se removió en los brazos de Ron, haciendo que lo bajara, y corrió hacia su pap�, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

– ¿cómo está Hermione? – le preguntó Ron con tono preocupado y Harry se encogió de hombros.

– Hermione no me dejó quedarme con ella, quiere que esté con James... – le dijo con tono preocupado, recibiendo unas palmadas de apoyo en la espalda.

– no te preocupes, verás que todo está bien – le aseguró, mientras hacía que se sentara – hablé con tus suegros... – le dijo observándolo un poco preocupado, y Harry lo cuestionó con la mirada, mientras James jugaba con el cuello de la camisa de su papá observando detenidamente la puerta que dirigía a la sala de partos.

– �¿vienen para ac�! – le preguntó un poco ansioso, pero Ron negó – �¿porqué! – preguntó hasta cierto punto molesto.

– tuve que hablar al celular de la señora Jane, nadie contestaba en su casa, y me dijo que no estaban en la ciudad... están en Leeds – le dijo con tono preocupado.

– ¡lo había olvidado completamente! – se lamentó mientras sentaba a James sobre su pierna – iban a pasar la noche buena con los abuelos de Hermione e iban a regresar para pasar año nuevo con nosotros y estar aquí para cuando naciera el bebé... pero el bebé se adelantó... ellos están en Leeds y Hermione se va a deprimir cuando sepa que sus papás no están aquí... – decía con tono preocupado, recibiendo una mirada preocupada de su hijo.

– ¿mi mami está triste? – le preguntó preocupado, y su barbilla comenzó a temblar anticipando la próxima aparición de lágrimas.

Harry negó rápidamente – no, James, tu mami está bien, sólo que extraña a tus abuelitos – le aseguró acariciando su rebelde cabello y le dio un beso en la sien – no te preocupes, chaparro, ella está bien – le dijo abrazándolo, y James se aferró a su cuello, ocultando su rostro en él.

– eh... le hablé a mis papás y mis hermanos... – le dijo Ron intentando demostrarle que no estaban solos – mi mamá traerá un poco de cena, para celebrar aquí la noche buena... – le dijo sonriendo y Harry le sonrió agradecido.

– ¿ya oíste, chaparro? – le dijo haciendo que se separara de él, y limpió sus mejillas húmedas – tus abuelitos Arthur y Molly van a venir – le dijo sonriendo, haciendo que James cambiara su pucherito triste por una sonrisa alegre, observando a Ron con un poco de duda, y su padrino asintió.

– no han de tardar en venir... mi papá dijo que te iba a traer tu escoba – le dijo sonriendo, haciendo que James se balanceara emocionado sobre la pierna de Harry.

Al escuchar que una puerta se abría, los tres se quedaron en silencio y voltearon rápidamente a la sala de partos, encontrándose con una mujer vestida completamente de azul, que llevaba en brazos un bulto pequeño de cobijas rosas.

– ¡felicidades, señor Potter, acaba de tener una linda bebé! – le dijo la enfermera, mientras se acercaba a él, y le entregó a su hija.

Harry la cargó con un solo brazo, y con el mismo cuidado y delicadeza con la que había cargado a su hijo cuando nació – saluda a tu hermanita, James... – le dijo sonriendo emocionado, y James se paró en la silla, en el espacio que había entre las piernas de Harry, y se acercó para observar mejor a su hermana.

– ¡está muy bonita! – le dijo a Harry sonriendo, mientras estiraba su bracito para alcanzar a su hermana; sosteniéndose, con su otra mano, en el hombro de su papá.

– con cuidado, chaparro, no hay que despertarla – le dijo al ver que quería acariciar el rostro de su hija.

James asintió y apenas rozó la pequeña mejilla del rostro de su hermana, pues temía lastimarla, y enseguida volteó a ver a Ron – ¿tú también vas a ser su padrino? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, y Ron negó.

– tu tío Draco va a ser su padrino y tu tía Ginny su madrina – le dijo sonriendo – y tienes mucha razón, tu hermana es muy bonita... –

Harry iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo al escuchar una oleada de murmullos y pasos acercarse a ellos, y, al voltear a su lado izquierdo, se encontró con la mayoría de la familia Weasley.

– ¡Harry, querido! – dijo preocupada la señora Weasley en cuanto lo vio sentado al lado de su hijo – ¿cómo está Hermione? – le preguntó aún más preocupada, pero Harry se encogió de hombros.

– no se nada, la bebé acaba de nacer, pero no sé nada de Hermione – dijo preocupado mientras se levantaba, tomando a sus dos hijos en brazos.

– ¡te dije que iba a ser una niña! – alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Fred, que discutía con su gemelo, mientras sus esposas los observaban divertidas.

– ¡yo!... ¡háganse a un lado! – exigía una voz femenina – ¡exijo ver a mi ahijada! – dijo con tono demandante mientras se acercaba a ellos, llevando a su esposo a rastras – ¡oh, Dios!... es... ¡es hermosa! – dijo sorprendida, mientras observaba el rostro inquieto, que unos minutos antes era apacible, de su ahijada – ¡es idéntica a Hermione!... ¿tú qué opinas, Draco? – le preguntó a su esposo, quien observaba detenidamente a la niña.

– aunque me cueste admitirlo, Ginny tiene razón, tu hija es muy bonita – le dijo mientras le hacía una caricia a la bebé en la mejilla.

Harry iba a volver a hablar, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

– señor Potter, creo que lo mejor es que lleve a su hija con su esposa – le dijo la enfermera intentando abrirse paso entre todos los Weasley.

– ¿puedo entregársela yo? – le pidió con gesto suplicante, y la enfermera asintió.

– sólo que no puede entrar su hijo – le dijo con tono serio.

Harry observó preocupado a su hijo, que no dejaba de ver a su hermanita – James, voy a ir a ver a tu mamá para dejar a tu hermanita con ella, necesito que te quedes aquí un momento... – le decía con tono serio, recibiendo una mirada triste de su hijo – no voy a tardar... cuando regrese te llevo con tu mamá y tu hermanita¿está bien? – le dijo un poco preocupado, y James asintió un poco triste – no tardaré, te lo prometo – le dijo dándole un beso en la sien y se lo entregó a Ron.

Entró a la sala encontrándose a su esposa recostada en aquel camastro metálico, observaba hacia ningún punto, como meditando algo, podía ver cansancio en su rostro, pero ni eso podía opacar la alegría que sentía. Se acercó a ella en silencio, mientras las enfermeras recogían todo lo que habían usado y disponían todo para llevar a Hermione a su habitación, y se hincó a su lado, quedando a la altura de la cama, y depositó un beso en su frente, captando la atención de su esposa, quien le sonrió inmediatamente.

– ¿la viste? – le preguntó sonriendo radiante, y Harry asintió sonriendo.

– aquí está conmigo – le dijo reincorporándose un poco sólo para entregarle a su hija – se parece mucho a ti... – le decía en susurro mientras acariciaba su cabello.

– pero tiene tus ojos – le dijo Hermione sonriendo, haciéndolo sonreír, mientras unos enfermeros se acercaban a ellos.

– vamos a llevarla a su habitación – le informó con voz profunda uno de ellos, tomando la cama por un extremo.

Harry se reincorporó rápidamente – ¡voy a ir por James! – le dijo mientras observaba cómo se la llevaban – �¡te amo! – le gritó antes de que se cerraran las puertas, y salió rápidamente por su hijo, para reencontrarse con su esposa en su habitación.

Se tranquilizó bastante al verlo riendo con los gemelos mientras Luna lo cargaba y Ron cuidaba a su hijo, que corría por los pasillos, Ginny platicaba con su mamá y las esposas de los gemelos, mientras Draco tenía una discusión con Arthur, y no dudó en que fuera sobre alguna diferencia entre magos y muggles.

– ¿James, vamos a ver a tu mam�? – le preguntó sentándose al lado de Luna y su hijo asintió rápidamente, pidiendo que lo cargara.

– ¿cómo está Hermione? – le preguntó Luna un poco preocupada, y Harry le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

– está bien, un poco cansada, pero bien – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos y se dirigieron juntos a la habitación de su esposa.

Todos reían por las ideas de los gemelos, que aprovechaban el hecho de que Harry hubiera pedido una habitación privada para Hermione, y hacían uno que otro truco, provocando las risas de los demás.

James dormía al lado de su mam�, quien se aferraba a la mano de su esposo; intentándole decir, en ese sencillo gesto, cuánto lo amaba;, él acariciaba su mano con su pulgar mientras que con su brazo libre cargaba a su hija, disfrutando de la compañía de su pareja.

Talvez sus vidas no habían sido las mejores ni fáciles antes de iniciar su relación, pero ahora no se podían quejar de nada, tenían unos hijos a los que amaban más que a su vida, contaban con los mejores amigos que nunca soñaron poder tener, y, lo más importante, por lo que habían comenzado a creer que realmente valía la pena vivir, ellos. Se tenían el uno al otro, compartían un amor que sabían que jamás terminaría, y eso era más de lo que podían desear.

_In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine_

_You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete_

_So, lets make each tomorrow be the best that it can be_


End file.
